Dalton Memorial Baseball League
The Dalton Memorial Baseball League (D.M.B.L) '''is the premier baseball league in North America and the world. Named for the legendary Teddy Dalton, the league dominates play around the world and is the dream of many children around the globe to play for. The league makes baseball a popular sport due to its encouraging of flashy style, extreme fan involvement and it staying with modern times. History Teddy Dalton The league was founded to honor baseball folk legend Teddy Dalton. Dalton helped popularize the sport in the western United States with his skills, flamboyant personality and barnstorming group of cowboys. With his tremendous power and defensive prowess, he organized a team to travel the western United States to promote baseball. Dalton nearly single-handledly made a new generation of kids love baseball. But, when World War I hit the United States, Dalton decided to enlist in the military. Dalton answered by teaching soldiers of different countries the game of baseball, which was a critical part in the early spread of the game. Bringing his bat with him in battle, his military service would not stop his passion for baseball. Tragically, during Operation Michael, Dalton was killed in action. Back in the United States, those who followed him mourned and vowed he would not be forgotten. Founding Decades after the death of Teddy Dalton, businessmen across America decided to found a baseball league after seeing the immense amount of profit it would make. Each businessman would form a team and form a council to govern the league. Looking for a name for the league, they chose to honor the man that they grew up idolizing and helped spread the game of baseball to areas that were oblivious to it. After his family approved this, the businessmen went to work on finding talent and creating their teams. Five years later, each had their team ready for baseball... Teams This is the official list of teams in the D.M.B.L Differences From Major League Baseball *Courtesy Runners are allowed *The penalty for PED's is more strict. The first offense is a fine equivalent to half of that season's salary, the second offense is a half-season suspension and the third offense is an indefinite ban. The team is also fined $2 Million per offense. *Teams that go 10 years with no PED suspensions will be given $15 million *Any instant replay review must have a decision within two minutes or the call stands *A salary cap is in effect *The Designated Hitter does not exist *Chewing Tobacco is banned Postseason Format The postseason format of the D.M.B.L is simple. The top four teams in each division qualify. There are three rounds of playoff competition. Round One, the Divisional Championship Series and the League Championship Series are all a Best-of-Five series. Known Champions Since not all annual champions are known, these are all of the results of the League Championship Series' that are confirmed... '''1984: Unknown over Little Rock Tornadoes Awards This is the master list of awards given by the league annually *Most Valuable Player *Pitcher of the Year *Rookie of the Year *Defensive Player of the Year *Manager of the Year *Inspirational Player of the Year *Humanitarian of the Year Trivia *The model of Teddy Dalton is from "The Rookie" (2002) Category:Leagues